


Marshmallow Fluff

by Beltenebra



Series: BoKuro BR2 Card [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bokuto has no indoor voice, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, unmitigated sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Bokuto has been on a mission to discover the best winter date activity and Kuroo is sure he has it.





	Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - prompt "Winter dates"

Kuroo was very glad that he and Bokuto started dating by the time the crisp autumn weather edged into actual winter frost. The insulation on the side of the building where their bedrooms happened to be wasn’t the best but Bokuto naturally exuded heat like the best, cuddliest space heater ever. 

It was the most natural thing for Bokuto to take the place of one of Kuroo’s mound of pillows. Though it did make it significantly harder to get up for early morning classes. This morning he was loath to move because they were still recovering from yesterday’s date. 

Bokuto had been hell bent on making the most of their ‘magical winter romance’ with seasonal activities and for some reason Kuroo let himself be convinced to go snowboarding. Damn his boyfriend’s stupid beautiful, sparkly eyes. The only part of it that came naturally to either of them was the falling down and collecting spectacular bruises part. Most of his muscles still ached, he pressed himself along the strong line of Bokuto’s back, snuggling him close like the cutest hot water bottle. 

They’d tried ice skating too and managed that with fewer bruises, though with Bokuto’s general level of enthused flailing they took way more innocent civilians with them when they went down. 

The next time date night rolled around Kuroo was prepared. He had piled his softest blankets and all of the extra pillows on the couch and dimmed the lights so you could see the softly falling snow outside. Bokuto raised an eyebrow when he came in and surveyed the scene but Kuroo held his ground. 

“It’s fricking cold outside, Bo. I have hot chocolate, tea, and coffee of course. But I recommend the hot chocolate because I made it from scratch and it has marshmallows and it’s awesome.” 

That got him one of those warm, glowing smiles. “You made marshmallows?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kuroo scoffed. “Who makes marshmallows?!” Well, somebody did but it sure as hell wasn’t Kuroo. He was a skilled scientist but candy making just baffled him. “Anyway, I have a selection of winter themed entertainment for your viewing pleasure. We have selections from the last Winter Olympics, some ice hockey playoffs, that amazing ice skating anime. Lots of choices.” 

He had just enough time to cue up a hockey game and grab their mugs from the kitchen before Bokuto swept him off to the couch where they twined themselves together into a warm tangle under the blankets. They only made it about halfway through the hot chocolate before Kuroo licked some marshmallow off of Bokuto’s lip and they got distracted making out. It was fine, he could always reheat it later. Winter was the best.


End file.
